


Frieda

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV First Person, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Vague mentions of Historia's mother verbally abusing Historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: A tall girl with long black hair, light bluish grey eyes, fair skin and a somewhat rounded face came up to my kindergarten one day, when my class was dismissed from school.“Hello. I’m Historia’s sister. I’m here to pick her up,” she told my teacher. For some reason, the teacher just nodded and let me go to her, without a single shred of doubt.Sister…? When did I have a sister?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Frieda Reiss
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Frieda

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my backstory fics for Historia in my AU  
> AKA reasons why she kinda has trust issues

(Historia’s POV)

It all started with an innocent question when I was five.

“How come I only see your grandparents take you home?” a friend whose name I couldn’t remember asked.

“I don’t know,” I replied. “They’re never at home. I never saw my father before.”

“Huh? Never?”

“You see your parents?”

“Yes?” she answered, looking at me incredulously. I could only mouth an “oh” before averting my gaze, suddenly overcome with a sense of shame.

“What about your mum?” _My mum…_

The only memories I ever had of her was her hurling insults at me, telling me she had wished I was never born as soon as she spotted me. No matter what I had happened to be doing then—playing with toys, trying to take a nap, eating—she would remind me of exactly how irritating my presence alone was. And the bonus? Even though my grandparents had treated me more like a human being than my mother ever did, they had never stopped her from voicing out her hatred for me.

It hurt.

It hurt so, so much, to hear all that from my **mother** , the one who brought me into this world, my grandparents’ inaction only rubbing salt in the wound.

Even as ignorant as I was as a child, I knew better than to confide fully about how horribly my mother treated me to my friend.

“I… don’t see her much,” I mumbled, tucking my head between my knees. Before I knew it, tears streaked down my cheeks. I could feel my friend give me a few awkward pats on the back before she left with her father to go home.

After that, she avoided me for the entire year, and so did the rest of my classmates. It wasn’t farfetched to think she thought I was bizarre for having such a situation with my family, and probably even spread rumours to the others.

 _People are horrible_ , I thought then, crying into the pillow as soon as I reached home.

Since then, it never got easier, and my teachers were somehow none the wiser.

My younger self never managed to put a word to it, but in retrospect? That was absolute **hell**.

I felt so alone.

***About a year later***

A tall girl with long black hair, light bluish grey eyes, fair skin and a somewhat rounded face came up to my kindergarten one day, when my class was dismissed from school.

“Hello. I’m Historia’s sister. I’m here to pick her up,” she told my teacher. For some reason, the teacher just nodded and let me go to her, without a single shred of doubt. _Sister…? When did I have a sister?_ As though she read my thoughts, as soon as we went far enough from my classroom, she squatted down and introduced herself.

“Hello Historia. You probably haven’t heard of me before, but I’m your half-sister, Frieda Reiss. Nice to meet you,” she said, extending a hand out, a warm smile on her face. I shook it warily.

“Half-sister?” She sighed as she stood up, still holding my hand.

“It’s a long story. Is there anything you want to do when we reach home? I can play with you if you want!” she exclaimed, and it was hard not to get caught up in her excitement.

“Can we play hide and seek?” She smiled and nodded almost immediately.

True to her word, we did exactly that, and it was the happiest I had ever felt in a long, long time.

Since then, Frieda visited me weekly (and if I was lucky, twice a week), playing with me, teaching me how to do my homework when I needed help, introducing various books that were suitable for me to read. As the months passed, I only grew fonder of her, wishing she could just stay with me every day, no matter where I was.

After all, she was the only anchor I had in this cruel world. 


End file.
